


His World

by iwatchitforthesubtext



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble | Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchitforthesubtext/pseuds/iwatchitforthesubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes what he is not. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and squishes to Annie Talbot for her beta magic.

“Are you family?”

The nurse gives you a sympathetic smile, glancing at the ring on your finger.

You swallow and shake your head, the metal on your skin suddenly feeling like ice.

You are many things: blogger, flatmate, colleague, friend. But no, you are not family; your wedding band merely a ruse for the case.

“He is my… friend,” you say, trying to explain. “My best friend.”

The words sound stale, inadequate. They are inadequate, and you know it.

The man lying in that hospital bed, he is your world. But you haven’t told him that.

Maybe you never will.


End file.
